Une mort Trois points de vue
by PadmeNAS
Summary: Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker meurt. Voici les points de vue d'Anakin Skywalker, d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et de Padmé elle même.
1. Point de vue de Padmé

Coucou! Vous allez peut-être lire ma toute première fanfiction. Franchement, je la trouve pas vraiment top mais quelqu'un m'a dit qu'elle était bien alors je la poste ici en espérant que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, autant pour une critique positive ou négative que pour me faire remarquer une faute d'hortographe.

* * *

Le point de vue de Padmé

Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Elle le voulait. Elle avait perdu son Ani. La République était morte. Tout ce qu'elle aimait avait été détruit. Par un homme qu'elle avait élu. Elle avait voulu protéger sa planète. Elle avait mis sa galaxie à terre. Son enfant allait grandir dans un enfer. Par sa faute. Elle souffrait. Elle voulait rejoindre son Ani. L'homme qui était à côté d'elle l'avait abandonné. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle hurla de douleur. Son enfant était né. Obi-Wan prit un précieux petit paquet. "C'est un garçon." "Luke." Elle plongea dans ses dernières forces pour lui effleurer la joue. Il serait un Jedi. Comme son père. Elle hurla à nouveau. Un autre bébé venait. Leurs jumeaux. "C'est une fille." "Leia." Elle serait une politicienne. Comme elle. Luke et Leia répareront sa faute. Elle vit une lumière. Pas son Ani. Alors elle su. "Obi-Wan. Il y a encore du bon en lui. Je le sais, je le sais. Il y a toujours du bon..." Elle partit. Pour toujours.

* * *

Voila, voila. J'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux la culpabilité, la tristesse, le désespoir, la douleur et la joie (bah oui, Luke et Leia c'est pas rien quand même) que Padmé a pu ressentir à ce moment là. Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les corriger. Et un grand merci pour avoir lu.

PadmeNAS


	2. Point de vue d'Obi-Wan

Me voilà de retour avec le point de vue d'Obi-Wan. Oui ça à était très très vite.

* * *

Le point de vue d'Obi-Wan

Elle est morte. Elle est morte de désespoir avec un visage plein de tristesse. Tristesse qu'il a lui même d'avoir perdu son frère. Il pleura. Un Jedi ne devait pas avoir de peine mais il d'autorisa ses larmes. Il tenait encore la main de Padmé. Il avait le sabre-laser d'Anakin dans sa poche. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller sur Mustafar. Il puisa dans la Force pour empêcher sa peine de grandir. Leia cria. Elle regardait sa mère. Une femme belle, douce, triste. Il sentait que Luke et Leia rétabliraient la République, l'Ordre Jedi et la paix. Il sentait aussi que Luke avait le caractère de Padmé et que Leia tenait plus d'Anakin. Ils veilleraient sur eux. Et ils les aimaient comme Anakin et Padmé les auraient aimés.

* * *

Ce coup si, j'ai essayé de mettre de l'espoir parce que déjà que la mort de Padmé me fait pleurer à chaque fois, si Obi-Wan déprime trop c'est la cata. La prochaine fois se sera le point de vue d'Anakin qui culpabilise un max. Et encore désolée pour mes fautes d'orthographe.

PadmeNAS


	3. Point de vue d'Anakin

Voilà le point de vue d'Anakin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire étant donné qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment il réagit. Encore pardon pour les fautes.

* * *

Le point de vue d'Anakin

Elle était morte. Il avait vu son cerceuil défilant dans Theed. Il avait vu ses doigts refermés sur le porte-bonheur qu'il lui avait offert. Il avait tout fait pour empêcher ça. Il avait échoué. Comme pour sa mère. Il ne reverrait plus jamais son ange. Il haissait donc cet homme qui lui avait promis que Padmé serait sauvée s'il passait du côté obscur. Padmé était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la lumière. Désormais Anakin Skywalker est mort. Il ne reste plus que Dark Vador. Et Dark Vador n'a pas d'autres choix que de suivre l'homme qu'il hait. Car c'est tout ce qui lui reste.

* * *

Bon alors, je sais que c'est très court mais je voulais que Anakin soit rapidement remplacé par Dark Vador (car selon moi ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes) parce que je pense que si Dark Vador existe, c'est pour protéger Anakin de la peine, et donc Anakin est remplacé par Dark Vador lorsque Padmé meurt. Voila, ma première fanfic est terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai remarqué que j'avais quelques vus et vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Et j'ai oublié de le dire mais Star Wars ne m'appartient malheuresement pas.

PadmeNAS


End file.
